This conference grant proposal requests partial support for the 1999 Gordon Research Conference on Computational Aspects of Biomolecular NMR, to be held June 6-11, 1999 at the conference center "I1 Ciocco", near Bagra, Italy. The conference chair is Dr. Jeffrey C. Hoch, and the vice-chairs are Drs. David Case and Michael Nilges. The purpose of the conference is to bring together scientists working at the forefront of biomolecular NMR, to foster the free exchange of cutting-edge, pre-publication work, and to establish directions of disseminating information and ideas in a way that cannot be achieved through the usual channels of communication; that is, publications and presentations at large scientific meetings. This meeting is the inauguration of what is intended to be a triannual conference, the first meeting devoted to the subject since 1990. Computation plays a crucial role in virtually every aspect of biomolecular NMR, from data acquisition and analysis to structure determination. In order to reflect the full breadth of the field, a broad multinational representation of scientists engaged in both experiment and computation will be sought. Central themes of the conference will be the interdependence of experiment, theory, and computation, and the contributions that computation can make to advancing the frontiers of biomolecular NMR. Sessions will be devoted to new sources of structural and dynamical information, computer-aided assignment, treatment of dynamic disorder and structural heterogeneity, intermolecular interaction and drug discovery.